Kitsune form
First state/Kitsune's energy state By simply tapping into the Kitsune energy Andre's body begins its initial transformation. The first signs to this are his eyes and his pupils become slitted,his sclera turns black and his irises will change from brown to red. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his black hair will become longer and spikier, as it stands on end. While he can still stand on his own two feet, Andre can move at greater speeds by maneuvering on all fours in a manner similar to the Four Legs Technique. Depending on how much of the kitsune energy is unleashed, the black energy is capable of attaching itself around his body in an untamed way. second form/Kitsune's power and energy state During Andre's battle with Babe at Chi's base, the kitsune granted Andre more of its energy and has given him some of it's power. All the physical traits of the initial kitsune energy form were present and slightly altered. He now has berserk looking eyes, longer nails, and canine-like features. This form also came with an additional bonus the black energy became a complete shield around his body, in the shape of a fox, complete with long ears. third form/kitsune senses After Babe was defeated Aoi,Hikaru and Maki begins to challenge him,frustration and anger at them covering for Babe he slips into third transformation he grows ears and the energy on his body intensify. His physical appearance changes again,his red eyes and canines grew larger, the energy shield's only difference between the first form and the second form transformation is that it becomes greater. While in this state, Andre loses control of his body, though to what extent is unknown. He punched a tree, destroying it and a long line of trees behind it. He later attempted to attack Denvor, who fought him to try and stop him by delivering a single punch he got him back to his normal self. The amount of Energy produced by the transformation was so powerful that even the master's of light,fire and sky couldn't stop him. Fourth form/pre Kitsune form After Denvor revealed himself to Maki,Aoi and Hikaru, and baited Andre with news of taking him on, Andre went on a rampage, first attacking Denvor and progressing from the second to the fourth transformation in doing so. The energy begins to form a tail, but the tail is hardly visible. His eyes later glow red, and the energy begins to turn red and black. The amount of energy produced from this form is devastating, such that the air around him begins to hurt others. This is the strongest form Andre can reach and control (since Denvor trained him to control his darkness). fifth form/Kitsune form(stage 1) sometime in series Denvor taunted Naruto about Babe and Aki, Andre, in a fit of fury and anger, Andre fully grew a tail, but in doing so, he had slipped into the Kitsune's rage for mocking Andre. The kitsune energy began to burn its way through anyone if made contact even effecting Denvor, completely destroying there skin while rapidly healing Andre from any damage at the same time. Andre's body was eventually covered in a mix between the Kitsune's energy and his heart darkness. Everything from his face to his tail became completely solid and his eyes lose its characteristics and become yellow glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of pure dark energy energy.Denvor only made Andre mad to see how far he can go six form/Kitsune form(stage 2) Andre becomes much more dark and much more powerful, he grows a second tail and can absorb almost any energy based attack in the book,his speed dramatically increase as well he is now able to fire energy faster than the speed of sound now this was shown when he was fighting Denvor.It will make another appearance in the in the Hikari Falls movie:the Annular eclipse Denvor's rebellion. seventh form/kitsune form(stage 3) Though it hasn't made a full appearance Andre almost slipped into a third tail transformation his dark energy began to form a third tail but Denvor stopped him by using the seal he placed on him during training.